


You Needed Me

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-06 13:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10335464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: SPOILERS: Written after A Hundred Days, mild spoilers for that episode and previous episodes.Daniel gets lost in more ways than one and finds his salvation through the needs ofanother.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

You Needed Me

##  You Needed Me 

##### Written by Danny(SGC)   
Comments? Write to us at danny.sgc@redhotant.com

 

Daniel sat shivering in the white coldness that enveloped the world around him. He’d tried to stand several times, but his badly twisted ankle would not take the weight of his body and he kept falling back to the snow covered ground. The cold was reaching in to touch his bones and chill his very soul. "Help!" He shouted, his voice lost almost immediately in the snow that had been falling now for what felt like ages.

What had started as a routine mission with SG-2 to P4R-982 to catalogue some Ancient’s writings, had gone from bad to worse when the weather had changed without warning. The snowstorm had arrived suddenly and with a ferocity that had taken the whole team by surprise, causing them to become disorientated and, in Daniel’s case, separated from the rest of the unit. The snow had quickly covered the rough, wooded terrain and Daniel had tripped and found himself unceremoniously dumped to the bottom of a small ravine, with the snow blanketing his tracks and his cries for help.

Daniel’s teeth were chattering and his whole body shook as his body temperature started to drop dramatically. None of the team had come kited out for this kind of weather and Daniel wished fervently that he had been a believer in thermal vests! "Where the hell was everyone?" He thought to himself, wrapping his arms round his body in a futile attempt to keep his body warm. "And I wish this goddamn snow would stop!"

++++++++

The first Jack knew something was wrong was when he heard the familiar, but always foreboding, "Unscheduled off world activation". He’d just got back to base after some welcome shore leave and, still in his civvies, he jogged up the stairs to the observation room. 

"It’s SG-2, sir", the Lieutenant on duty said to General Hammond. 

"Open the iris", came the reply. Moments later SG-2 came through the gate, covered in snow and looking cold, wet and dishevelled.

The General and Jack ran quickly down into the gate room. "What happened, Major Ferretti?", Hammond asked 

"We don’t really know, sir, one minute it was clear and sunny the next we’re in the middle of the mother of all snowstorms." He paused, unsure how to finish what he needed to report. "I’m afraid….we couldn’t find Dr.Jackson". 

"WHAT!", Jack shouted. He looked at the General, "I thought Daniel was supposed to be on leave." 

"He was", Hammond replied, "but he wanted to look at the Ancient’s writing on P4R-982 and I agreed." He turned to the snow covered Major, "Report!" 

Ferritti explain how they’d all become separated in the storm and had had great difficulty in finding anything, never mind their way back to the gate.

Jack didn’t wait for him to finish his report and ran out of the gate room and off to get ready to leave immediately to find his friend. 

Jack returned to the Gateroom, fully kited out, to find the General waiting there with Sam, along with an unfamiliar female Lieutenant and a dog! Sam spoke first, "We have to wait, sir, until the storms abates a little. Visibility at the moment is less than one metre." 

Jack gave her a hard, ‘I know you’re probably right but I don’t care’ kind of stare. "How long do you think Daniel can wait in that weather without help!" he shot back at her. 

Sam knew they didn’t have long, but she also knew that Jack understood the futility of them going and losing themselves in the storm. "We have a MALP monitoring the situation", Sam finished evenly.

Jack started to pace impatiently around the base of the gate’s ramp. He stopped, eyeing the Lieutenant and the German Shepherd that sat at her feet. "Who are you?", he said sharply. 

Conscious of how scary Jack could be when he was in one of his moods, Sam stepped slightly in front of the Lieutenant, between her and Jack. "This is Lieutenant Mitchell, she’s from SG-6 Search and Rescue K-9 Division. She’s here to help track Daniel as the snow will have covered any tracks." 

"I’m not stupid", retorted Jack, "I know what S&R K-9 do!" He looked a Sam, seeing the hurt and worry in her gentle, blue eyes. "I’m sorry, " he said, regretting his childish outburst. "Its just….". 

"Its OK," Sam stopped him from finishing his sentence. Jack turned away and looked up at the Stargate, "Hang on Danny, just a little bit longer", he whispered to himself.

For what seemed like an eternity they waited, then, "Major Carter, the storms clearing, we have light snow and good visibility." 

"Dial her up, Lieutenant," commanded General Hammond and to Jack, "You have a go, Colonel."

Jack stepped in to wormhole and out into a world of white. Sam appeared next to him and following close behind, Lieutenant Mitchell came carrying the shepherd dog for safety. "This way, sir," Sam pointed in the direction of where SG-9 had last seen Dr. Jackson. They made their way through the snow covered woods to a small collection of stones almost hidden under a white blanket. "Daniel!", Jack shouted, his voice deadened by the thick white layers. There was no reply, just an uneasy silence that seemed to enclose everything.

Jack jumped at the sudden sound of a dog bark and turned to see the Lieutenant head off after her dog, shouting back to them, "This way, sirs." Jack looked sideways at Sam, who shrugged and headed off after the disappearing pair. Jack followed, ever the sceptic but hopeful of being proven wrong for Danny’s sake.

+++++++++++

Daniel didn’t know how long he had sat with his back to the same tree at the bottom of the same godamn ravine, freezing his bollocks off! He could no longer feel his hands or his feet and his face was numb with the cold. At least he’d stopped shaking, or had he seen on a Discovery programme that that was actually a bad sign. The snow had started to ease off, he should maybe try and stand up but he couldn’t seem to get his body to do what he wanted it to. In fact, it didn’t seem to want to do anything.

He closed his eyes and wished, for the hundredth time, that he’d gone home for shore leave like he was supposed to. Right now, even sitting in Jack’s front room watching Hockey seemed an excellent alternative. Something nudged him in the face and he opened his eyes to find himself staring into the eyes of some wild beast! He screamed in alarmed (at least his voice worked!) and the beast barked and licked his face. 

"Good, lad, well done, Ben," a woman’s voice called and then he was looking at the face of a young Lieutenant. "Are you OK, sir?". Daniel nodded recognising the familiar uniform and insignia of SG-6 S&R, relief flooding through his body. Then he heard Sam’s familiar voice calling out "Over here, sir!". Then Jack was on his knees beside Daniel. "If you’d wanted to spend sometime in the snow we could have done a bit of skiing in the Rockies, Danny-boy." Daniel tried to give him a withering look but the relief he felt over rode any other attempts at facial expressions. "Let’s go home," Jack finished.

++++++++++++++

Well, he was back in the Infirmary, again! At least he was beginning to feel warm again. The painful tingling in his hands and feet hurt but were a good sign. "How ya feeling Danny-boy," Jack strolled over to Daniel’s bedside. He started fiddling with the machines next to the bed, never comfortable in the Infirmary which made the times he had spent at Daniel’s side in similar situations all the more inspiring. "Doc, says you’ve pulled some ligaments in your ankle but you were lucky, no frost-bite." He stopped and looked at his friend. "Next time you want to go exploring, wait for the rest of your team, please!" He smiled, taking the sting out of his words. Patting Daniel on the shoulder, he turned and left.

Daniel lay staring at the ceiling. How many more times would he get himself into trouble, cheating death by the skin of his teeth. He couldn’t even get through a snowstorm without nearly dying and risking his friends in a rescue attempt. Now that Sha’re was gone and his son was in save hands, maybe he should stay back in the base and stop putting his friends lives at risk anymore. They didn’t need him, there were plenty of good, well good enough, anthropologists on the military payroll who would be less of a liability than him.

For the next four weeks he made up excusing for why he couldn’t join SG-1 on off-world missions. Mostly saying his ankle was still too sore and that he had lots of paperwork to finished. He wasn’t ready to try and explain the real reasons he didn’t want to go.

Sam was worried. She sat opposite Jack in the commissary. "There’s something wrong with Daniel," she said. 

"There’s always something wrong with Daniel," Jack quipped. Sam didn’t respond to his jibe. Jack looked up from his paper, looking at Sam, noting the concern in her eyes. "Sorry", he added, "go on, I’m listening." 

Sam carried on, "I don’t know what it is exactly, just that he’s been avoiding us. Not wanting to join any off-world missions. Just hiding away in his office working." 

"And that’s different from normal!" Jack replied, unsure where the conversation was going. 

"It _is_ when the missions have included confirmed Ancient’s writing sightings," Sam retorted. Jack frown, OK _that_ didn’t sound like Daniel. 

"OK, don’t worry I’ll have a word with him and see if I can find out what’s going on in that little archaeological head of his." Sam was unsure if that would help, but as she hadn’t got very far with Daniel herself maybe Jack would have more success.

+++++++++

Daniel was in need of some fresh air and found himself sitting on the side of a grass hill over looking the main Cheyenne Mountain entrance, his arms crossed with his elbows resting on his drawn up knees. He needed to get away from here, far from everything that reminded him of his failures; Sha’re, Skaara, his uselessness in the hands of Hathor and the countless times he had put SG-1 at risk. His dark mood not allowing him to remember the times he had in fact saved his team mates. 

But where could he go, he desperately needed time to think but where? Everything seemed to be closing in on him and he felt his head would explode! He laid his forehead down on his crossed arms and closed his eyes.

Something nudged him in the side. He lifted his head to find himself staring once again into the eyes of a beast! It started licking his face excitedly, bringing a smile to Daniel’s lips. He heard again that gentle voice, "Ben! Come here! Leave!". Daniel looked up to see the Lieutenant from his last snow bound expedition. "Sorry," she said, pulling the dog off Daniel. "I’m afraid Ben get excited easily, oh, its you! Sorry, Dr. Jackson, I didn’t recognise you. Come on, Ben, let’s go." 

"No, wait, its ok." For the first time in weeks Daniel felt like some company. He stroked Ben’s head, tickling his ears, causing the dog to emit a soft groan of pleasure. "I think he likes that", Daniel laughed. 

Daniel patted the ground next to him, inviting the Lieutenant to sit beside him. She did so, a little unsure of the protocol in situations like this. "I’m sorry," Daniel said, "but I don’t know your name." 

"Its Lieutenant Mitchell, Sir, Caitlin Mitchell." 

"Hi," said Daniel," and thank you for finding me. You to Ben". They sat in silence for a little, both enjoying the late September sun. "Where are you from?" Daniel asked, "Your accent’s not pure American." 

"England, originally, sir. I came over with my parents just over 15 years ago," Caitlin replied. 

"Enough with the sir, please, I’m not military!" 

"Sorry, sir….oh, sorry", Caitlin looked at the ground, embarrassed at stumbling over her words so girlishly. 

"Its OK," Daniel’s voice was soft, tinged with a sadness, "its just I’m not good at all this military stuff." Caitlin sense there was more to what he was saying than just the words. She looked at him. There was a smile on his lips but it didn’t reach his deep, hauntingly blue eyes.

"Have you ever felt like running away?" 

The question startled Caitlin, but it seemed to vibrate with such a deep need to be answered that she couldn’t resist. "Yes", she replied positive, "The day after my parents died. That’s why I’m in the Air Force." Daniel looked sideways at the young Lieutenant, unsure if she was just winding him up, but the look in her faced dispelled that feeling immediately. Daniel waited for her to continue. Caitlin paused for a moment and then spoke, "They both died in car accident six years ago. I thought my world had ended. We were very close. I’d just returned from 4 years in England studying Veterinary Science to work on their ranch. They’d gone to a show with one of their prize winning Herefords. On the way home their car was driven off the side of a hill. The police said the other driver had been drinking." Caitlin’s voice broke. She stopped for a moment. Why was she telling him this? She rarely shared this with anyone yet she felt compelled to carry on. "I couldn’t bear being on the ranch. It had been everything to them. I left it in the hands of my parent’s ranch managers and joined up! It seemed like a good idea at the time."

They sat in silence then Daniel said, "Do you regret what you did?" Caitlin thought for a moment. "Looking back now it was a stupid thing to do but somehow I came out the other side. I love what I do now, although it would have been nice to be able to use my vet skills more." She smiled at Daniel, "I couldn’t have done any of this without the support of Jodie and Karl, the ranch managers. They are a wonderful couple, like an Aunt and Uncle to me." She stopped speaking, unsure whether to say what was on her mind. Daniel waited. She continued, "I also have a place I go to when I need to think. It’s up in the mountains over looking the ranch. It’s beautiful and I seem to find a inner peace when I go there." She looked into those clear blue eyes, "Does that sound silly?" 

"No." Daniel whispered, then to his surprise he said, "Would you show me that place?"

Caitlin was taken aback by the question, yet she could see in his eyes a reflection of the way she had felt that awful day 6 years ago. She had found salvation on that mountain side, maybe….. Caitlin stood up, turning away from Dr. Jackson, but said, "I’m due shore leave tomorrow, the ranch is four hours drive from here. I’ll be ready to leave at fourteen hundred hours. That’s my car," she said pointing at a blue Landrover parked below them. "Meet me there if you still want to go." And with that she walked away, calling Ben to join her.

++++++++++ 

Jack had been looking for Daniel on and off all afternoon and was surprised to finally find him in his quarters packing. "Watcha doing, Danny-boy?", trying to sound unconcerned. 

Daniel carried on, "Packing", he said simply. 

Oh, Jack thought, its Mister Don’t Want to Talk, great. Better cut to the chase. "You OK?"

Daniel stopped what he was doing and looked at his friend. He could see concern in Jack’s eyes. Maybe they had noticed his recent desire for solitude. He wanted to tell Jack everything, how alone he felt, how he’d lost any interest in anything, but he wasn’t ready to admit it to himself never mind out loud. He simply said, "I’ve decided to listen to the Doc for a change and take a few days leave." He tried to make it sound light, like it was something he did all the time. But Jack was well aware that Daniel practically lived underground at the SGC. He usually had to physically drag him off-site. Daniel added, "Don’t worry, I won’t be late for your next briefing." 

There was an awkward silence. Jack knew something wasn’t right but Daniel had made it clear he didn’t want to talk about. Jack turned for the door, hesitated for a moment and then left, throwing a ‘have a nice time’ over his shoulder. Daniel stared at the door as it closed behind his friend, doubts filling his mind about which direction his life was about to take and how it would affect those around him. He knew this was a turning point for him but he had no idea where his next choices would take him.

++++++++++++

It was a beautiful afternoon and it felt good to be on the road heading away from the mountain complex. Lieutenant Mitchell headed the Landrover south towards her parents’ ranch, half surprised that Dr.Jackson was sat next to her, still not sure it wasn’t the stupidest thing she had done in her short military career. Oh, well, she was looking forward to seeing the ranch and Jodie and Karl, again. It had been a while since her last visit.

They spent the journey listening to music mostly, interspersed with some inane small talk and arrived in good time. The ranch nestled neatly in a wide, grass covered valley between two parallel tree lined and rocky mountain ranges.

The Lieutenant pulled the Landrover up in front of the large ranch house and, as they climbed down from the vehicle, they were greeted enthusiastically by Jodie and Karl. Daniel and Caitlin were whisked inside and were soon digging into supper. There was a lot of talk of cattle and horses, of water and grass and of beef and feed prices. Daniel listened, lost in the happy, yet sometimes heated conversations, enjoying the fact that it contained no references to death, hurt and world destruction!

After helping to clear the dinner table, Caitlin went outside to find Daniel sitting on the porch bench looking out across the yard at the horses milling about peacefully in one of the paddocks by the ranch barns. She hesitated for a moment, he looked so lost and vulnerable sitting there, his mind obviously not here and now. She turned away from him, keen to stop a strange feeling growing inside her. Her sudden movement caused Daniel to notice her. "I thought we’d go up the mountain tomorrow morning," she said. "You can ride, can’t you?" She added as a sudden afterthought. 

Daniel smiled, remembering the times he had rode as a child with his parents in Egypt. "Yes, but I’m no expert!" 

"Good. Nine o’clock tomorrow, then. ‘Night". And with that Caitlin returned to the house.

+++++++++++++

They’d been riding for most of the morning when they came out of the woods into a clearing that seem to have been stuck onto the side of the mountain as an afterthought. Caitlin dismounted at the wood’s edge, indicating that Daniel should do the same and follow her. He did so and walked up to stand next to her at the far edge of the clearing.

He gasped involuntarily. The view was literally breath taking! You could see the whole valley stretching for miles in each direction. The contrasts were staggering, the deep blue of the river, the lush green grassland, the dark sinister woods and the stark white snow covered mountain tops, all set against a sky the colour of cornflowers. Caitlin looked sideways at Daniel, smiling to herself in satisfaction at the look on Daniel’s face. She turned away to see to the horses, leaving him there to soak up the atmosphere.

After Caitlin had settled the horses and set up their camp for the night, she returned to sit next to Daniel. She stared ahead across the valley. "Jodie bought me here for the first time about 2 months after my parent’s accident. I was a mess, about to start in the Air Force, full of hatred for everything and everyone. I blamed the ranch, Jodie and Karl and even my parents for their death. Sure that no one understood how I felt or had ever felt the same way. Convinced that I was alone in my grief." She stopped, feeling Daniel’s eyes on her. She continued, "We spent two days here, talking, shouting and…..crying. I wouldn’t say it stopped hurting but when I rode back down the mountain that day I was at least ready to face the rest of my life." They sat in silence for a few minutes then Caitlin stood up and said "I’m here if you need me". She turned and walked back to the camp.

Daniel looked back out across the valley, shaken slightly by the words the Lieutenant had spoken. A growing awareness inside him that his recent uncertainty seemed to stem from a deeply embedded anger that burned inside his soul. He thought he controlled the anger in him but it was controlling him! Replacing his soul with despair and hatred. He must let it go, Sha’re was gone, so was Skaare. He couldn’t change that anymore than Caitlin could bring her parents back. But how could he let go, after so long? Tears started to roll down his cheeks.

Caitlin saw Daniel’s head droop and returned to his side. He was sobbing hard now and she simply put her arms around him, rocking him gently as the grief coursed through his body. When the sobs abated, Caitlin took her arms away. Daniel turned to look at her, his deep blue eyes full of sadness and fear. The very intensity of the look reached straight into Caitlin’s body and grasped her heart. It shocked her. She knew she had liked him the first time she’d seen him that day in the snow, but she hadn’t known it was more than that until now. She was lost, lost in those eyes. She hadn’t meant to be, not now, not when he was so vulnerable. She turned away from his gaze, resolving not to show her true feelings. Now was not the time.

Daniel opened up, talking about how he felt, why he had come and the fact that he needed to decide what next. They talked well into the evening, their conversation broken only to watch in awe the incredible sunset. Eventually they slipped into their sleeping bags under the stars, after a cold supper, and Daniel slept deeply for the first time in months.

Daniel was woken by Caitlin in time for them to sit at the clearing’s edge to watch the sunrise. It was the most incredible sight he had ever seen, as the sun’s rays rolled across the valley, it seemed to chase the darkness away from the world and from his soul, preparing for a new beginning. As the sun’s warmth touched the clearing, Caitlin spoke. "You know SG-1 needs you, don’t you?" 

Daniel didn’t reply straight away. Caitlin looked across at him, noticing a new resolve in his expression. He turned to face her. "Thank you," he said and this time his smiled touched his eyes. 

Caitlin smiled back. "Are you ready to go?" She asked. 

"Yes"

They rode back down the mountain and returned the following day to Cheyenne Mountain. Caitlin watched Daniel walk back across the car park to the complex’s entrance, knowing that he was taking a part of her with him but conscious that she must keep that secret. He still had a lot of mending to do but he was on the right path now and she would be patient. She walked off in the opposite direction with Ben, off to report for duty.

+++++++++++

It was good to have Daniel back, Jack thought. He seemed his usual self again, rising to Jack’s goading and quick with those withering looks! Sam had noticed too, smiling at the two children verbally sparing, glad things were back to normally. Well as normal as things could be at the SGC!

They were back together again in the briefing room when the ‘Gate started powering up. "Unscheduled off world activation". They all moved quickly to the control room. 

"It’s the Tok’ras ID code, sir". 

General Hammond ordered the iris to be opened and followed SG-1 down to the Gate Room. 

Jacob Carter appeared through the event horizon accompanied by Martouf. "Hello, Jacob, to what do we owe this pleasure?" General Hammond asked. 

Jacob greeted his daughter warmly and then turned to the General. "We need your help", he said.

Up in the briefing room Martouf explained the situation. "Many years ago we had a Tok’ra placed undercover working for Heru’ur. He proved most valuable, reporting back important tactical information about Heru’ur and his enemies. Unfortunately he was betrayed by a spy in our midst and was forced to escape Heru’ur and go into hiding."

"When a Tok’ra is betrayed and uncovered in this way, they are trained to go deep undercover, changing their identity and not revealing to anyone their new location. As such, we did not know where this Tok’ra was until 2 days ago when this came into our hands." He showed those gathered a small leather tube with a lid. Inside was a scroll with 8 symbols on it. Martouf continued, "the first 7 symbols are a Stargate address, the eight is our Tok’ras personal identity symbol." He carefully replaced the scroll, trying not to handle it too much. "A Tok’ra in hiding would only send out such a message if they and the secrets of the Tok’ra were in desperate danger." He stopped, looking across at Sam.

"Ashrak", Sam said, a shiver running down her back. 

"Yes", said Martouf. 

"How do we fit in?" Jack asked, suspicious of the Tok’ras motives. 

Martouf carried on, "We sent someone to the planet disguised as a local only to find that the Tok’ra has changed his host and, therefore, we could not identify him. And we could not reveal our identity without first knowing who or where the Ashrak is."

"Like I said", Jack said caustically, "where do we fit in?" 

Martouf looked a little uncertainly at Sam’s father and then said "Jacob tells us that you have .." He hesitated, not sure of the right words. "You have dogs, beasts that can search out people from the scent of things they have touched. Is this true?" 

Sam smiled at the use of the word beast, "Yes", she replied, starting to see where the conversation was going. 

"We would request that you send this dog to the planet to search for the person who touched this scroll", Martouf said, indicating the leather tube. 

"What about the Ashrak?" Jack said. 

Martouf replied, "He will not reveal himself until he has the Tok’ra but he does not know who he is looking for either." 

Jack looked scathingly at Martouf, "I suppose when we find your Tok’ra buddy, we run like hell and hope the Ashrak doesn’t catch up with us? Great plan!" 

Hammond intervened, "That’s enough, Colonel."

Jacob spoke, "This Tok’ra, his name’s Marec, spent 2 years with Heru’ur. His has all that knowledge in his head, but we have not been able to benefit from it because he had to disappear. The Tok’ra high council would be extremely grateful if you could bring him safely home. And they would be willing to share the information." 

"Well, that makes a change", muttered Jack. General Hammond shot him a hard stare.

Hammond turned to Martouf and Jacob, "We will need all you know about Marec, the Ashrak and the planet, then we will take it under consideration." 

++++++++++++

Jack stood at the base of the ramp watching the gate start spinning. Sam stood to his side with Daniel and Teal’c behind him. Standing away from SG1, looking apprehensively at the Gate, stood Lieutenant Mitchell with her dog, Ben. She’d volunteered for the mission, knowing that Ben was their best chance when working with an old scent, but was unsure how she would feel seeing Dr. Jackson again. They hadn’t spoken since the ranch trip, over 3 weeks ago, mainly because the K-9 unit was above ground. That suited Caitlin. She could deal with her emotions if she didn’t see him, but now she was standing a few feet from him about to head off on an off world mission. Focus! She said to herself, you’re a Lieutenant in the USAF!

The 7th chevron engaged and Jack turned to look up at the control room. He had a bad feeling about this mission. Hell, he had a bad feeling about any plan that came from the Tok’ra! But Hammond believed the Heru’ur information was worth the risk, so SG1 were off to save Tok’ra butt again with a dog of all things!!

"Any sign of trouble and you abort immediately. Understand, Colonel?" Hammond’s voice drifted out of the Gateroom’s loud speakers. Jack nodded back, no problem with **that** instruction, he thought. "SG1 you have a go." 

SG1 walked up the ramp and stepped through the event horizon. Caitlin picked up Ben, hesitated for a moment and then followed.

++++++++++++++

Using the information supplied to them by Martouf, SG1 found their way to a village made up of stone huts surrounding a circular open area. The village was nestled in a heavily wooded valley a few miles from the Stargate and, according to Martouf, was one of about eight similar set ups each housing around a hundred people. 

They were greeted slightly warily by the village elder, who introduced himself as Brogard. Daniel did his usual ‘peaceful explorer’ bit and soon they were being lead into the centre of the village. Jack followed close behind Daniel watching closely for any strange (well ok, everything was strange!) behaviour. Their plan, if you could call it that, was to get to know the villagers and then figure some way of convincing them to let the dog sniff them! This was going to stretch even Danny’s diplomatic skills.

They were ushered to some simple wooden benches positioned around a large fire and were offered food and drink. Daniel and the elder spoke at length. Daniel his usual animated self, whilst Jack and Teal’c remained ever vigilant for danger.

The day quickly wore into the evening and the festivities, for that is what things seemed to have turn into, started to get quite raucous with people dancing about and laughing. Daniel looked across the flames of the fire to see Caitlin sat on her own with Ben, looking distinctly uncomfortable with the whole weird experience. Daniel smiled to himself, I guess he had forgotten how he had felt the first time he set foot on Abydos. He stood up and moved ‘round the fire to sit next to Caitlin.

"Amazing, isn’t it?" Daniel asked. Caitlin suddenly felt even more uncomfortable. 

"Er, yes, sir", she muttered nervously. 

They sat in silence for a few moments and then Daniel said, "Thanks for rescuing me, twice." 

Caitlin turned to look at him. He was staring into the fire, those incredible eyes reflecting the dancing flames making them seem even more alive. She didn’t know what to say and simply watched, transfixed by this man who had, unbeknownst to him, stolen her heart and her soul. 

Daniel sensed the uneasy silence and turned to look at Caitlin. He was taken aback by the look she had in her eyes, just before it was replaced by shock and she turned away from him. Had he seen…… no surely not, …yet? He let the question hang in his mind. He looked back at the fire, then suddenly he turned to her again just as she turned to him and, for a moment, something flowed between them… then Jack’s voice broke the moment.

"Time for beddy-byes, Danny boy! You too Lieutenant, you’re with the Major." 

Caitlin jumped up, a little too quickly. "Yes, sir!" She said, saluting. Jack looked at her a little oddly, but she was heading off after Carter, with Ben in tow, before he could make some smart arse statement.

They gave their goodnights to the village elder and where shown to one of the stone huts for the night. They were offered fur rugs to sleep on and a final ‘nightcap’ drink that seemed to form part of the celebrations, though Daniel had no idea what they were celebrating. Teal’c, Jack and Daniel settled down on the rugs, all tired from the long day. Daniel lay awake for a little longer than Jack and Teal’c, curious about the Lieutenant. What had passed between them? Could it have been……? No, he dismissed the thought and was soon fast asleep too.

++++++++++

The village elder had listened all evening to the strangers talk of exploring and about the strange animal that searches for things. They were as the Stranger had described and, as instructed, Brogard had watched carefully and asked questions inorder to discovered how the search animal functioned. It seemed, or so the one called Daniel Jackson said, it only functioned with the woman it stayed close to. If they were to help the Stranger, then they needed a way to get the woman to make the search animal work for them.

Brogard had watched the woman all evening and was short on ideas when he saw Jackson move to sit next to the woman. He watched with interest how they interacted with each other up until the tall, untrusting one broke them up. But he had seen all he needed to see and a small smile of satisfaction crossed his lips. The Stranger would be pleased and maybe, just maybe, he would get his wife and child back unhurt.

+++++++++++

Jack was woken by Teal’c shaking him, an urgency in the Jaffa’s voice. "O’Neill, Daniel Jackson is gone." Jack tried to stand up, but his head was spinning and there was a dull thud emerging from inside his befuddled head. Teal’cs voice was even as he said what Jack already knew. "It appears we have been drugged." 

"Ya, think", Jack retorted, slowly getting to his feet and rubbing his temples. 

Sam rushed into the hut. "Sir! The Lieutenant’s gone, sir", she blurted out. "Where’s Daniel", she added scanning the hut. 

"Gone walkabout, too", Jack said. "I think we need a little chat with Brogard". He matched purposefully out of the hut, leaving Sam and Teal’c to follow in his wake.

The village elder stood in the village centre flanked by four menacing looking villagers. Jack tried to keep his voice even, "Where are Dr. Jackson and Lieutenant Mitchell?" 

Brogard was stony faced, "Your friends will be returned to you when they have done as the Stranger wants. Meantime, you will return through the circle of water and not return for 2 cycles of the sun. If you do not do this then the Stranger will exact revenge on your friends and our women and children". 

Jack was furious. He stepped forward, raising his weapon. The four goons also stepped forward. Brogard put his hand up, stopping his men. He suddenly looked very tired and scared and said, in a gently pleading voice, "Please do as he asked, for all their sakes."

Jack looked at Sam, mouthing the word ‘stranger’ to her, his eyebrow raised in question. She replied in the same way, saying ‘ashrak’. Jack nodded. Well, Danny’d done it again. Trouble positively sniffed him out! 

Brogard spoke again, his voice urgent, "Please, you must leave now, his warriors are watching".

Jack looked around at the villagers watching them. What could he do? Shooting them wouldn’t help them find the rest of his team. He didn’t seem to have too many options. He indicated to Sam and Teal’c to gather up their equipment and a few minutes later, they were heading back towards the Stargate, Brogard and his goons in tow.

++++++++

Daniel woke, the thick fog in his head lifting slowly to reveal cold steel instead of stone walls. Where the hell was he? He sat up. "Whoa", the room started to spin. He closed his eyes to steady himself and then felt a gentle touch on his arm. 

"Are you OK?" It was Caitlin’s voice. "I think we were drugged, that’s why you feel dizzy still. Just take it slowly." 

Daniel eased his eyes open, meeting Caitlin’s gaze. Again, that feeling washed through his body.

Caitlin stood back up turning away from those piercing blue eyes. They were in a room about 20 foot square, 3 sides of which were solid metal and the fourth was made up of metal bars. There appeared to be no doors at all. Caitlin stood by the bars looking across the corridor in front of their cell to another room similar to theirs but occupied by about 15 women and children. Ben was tied by his lead to a bulkhead at one end of the corridor. The other end disappeared round a corner.

Daniel came to stand next to Caitlin. "Villagers?" Caitlin asked. 

"Looks like it", Daniel replied. He called across to them, "Hi, my names Daniel, this is Caitlin." 

A tall, good looking women stood and came across to the bars of her cell. "You are the searchers?" She asked. Daniel frowned, searchers? What did she mean. The woman continued, her voice held a hint of desperation, "The Stranger said the Searchers would come and they would seek the traitor. We would then be allowed to go free. You will do as the Stranger demands, will you not?" 

"Erm", Daniel said, not sure what the woman was talking about. He turned to Caitlin and saw a shocked look on her face. "What is it, lieutenant?" He asked. 

Caitlin turned to Daniel and said, "I think the Stranger is the Ashrak and Ben and I are the searchers!" 

Daniel’s jaw dropped, "oh, shit!"

+++++++++++

The Jaffa watched as the three strangers stepped through the Chappa’ai and the shimmering water disappeared. He got up from his hiding placed and headed back to his master, sure that he would be pleased with the news.

Twenty minutes later, the Jaffa long gone, the Gate sprang into life again and the three people returned, moving quickly for cover.

+++++++++++

Caitlin was crouching near the bars, stroking Ben’s ears reassuringly. Daniel was pacing backwards and forwards across the room. What would Jack do, he thought to himself. Where was he when you needed him! Footsteps in the corridor bought Caitlin to her feet and Daniel to a stand still. 

Two Jaffa appeared, followed by a tall, imposing man dressed as a local villager. The Jaffa stopped, facing the bars of the SG Team’s cell. The tall man walked between his slaves and moved close to the bars, his eyes glowing. Caitlin stepped away from him, finding herself standing next to Daniel. The Ashrak spoke, the tell tale Gou’ald tone clear in his voice, "So you have come in search of the Tok’ra?" He smiled menacingly, "Now you will find him for _me_ "

Caitlin replied instinctively, "No! Not ever." 

He glared at her, "You Tau’ri are weak. You will do as I say." He nodded at his Jaffa. One stepped forward and as he waved the non-business end of his staff weapon across the bars they slid away into the roof revealing an entrance to the cell. Then the two Jaffa entered the room, their staff weapons pointed menacingly at Daniel and Caitlin. Daniel stepped instinctively in front of Caitlin, making the Ashrak smile as if Daniel was playing into his hands. "Just as Brogard said. You have feelings for each other, _this_ is your weakness!" He said triumphantly. 

Before Daniel or Caitlin could register the words, the Jaffa made their move. The first Jaffa swung his staff weapon, aiming for Daniel’s head. Daniel ducked, grateful for those sometimes painful self-defence classes a la Jack. As he ducked, he ran at the Jaffa forcing the big man to stagger back hard against the cell bars, dropping his staff weapon. Daniel backup off slightly, swinging his right fist at the Jaffa, but his punch was easily defended and Daniel found himself sprawling to the floor on the receiving end of the Jaffa’s heavily gloved fist. He tried to get to his feet, tasting blood in his mouth but he found himself face to face with the end of the Jaffa’s quickly retrieved staff weapon.

Caitlin was faring much better than Daniel, her military training being put to good use. Several well placed punches and kicks left her Jaffa in a heap on the ground. She moved swiftly towards the Ashrak but as she did so, she caught sight of Daniel lying helpless, a staff weapon pushed up under his chin. She hesitated, breaking the basic rules of combat. The Ashrak took the offered chance, "Stop or the Tau’ri male dies here, now!" 

Caitlin looked at Daniel. Daniel mouthed the word go, but she knew she couldn’t. There must be another way, she thought. Then she felt the rough hands of the Jaffa she had decked, grab her and pin her arms behind her. Her eyes never left Daniel’s and suddenly nothing else seemed to matter, there was just the two of them, the Ashrak words in each of their thoughts – "you have feelings for each other".

The Ashrak stepped between them, breaking the moment. He motioned to the Jaffa to take Caitlin out of the cell. "Take her out and make her shut that beast up, or I’ll shoot it!" Caitlin realised that throughout the fracas, Ben had been doing his nut. Growling and barking and trying to kill anything he could get his teeth into! The Jaffa pushed her out into the corridor and towards Ben. She knelt beside her companion, trying to calm him down. When Ben had settled at her side, she stood and turned to face the cell.

Daniel could feel the oddly warm metallic staff weapon pushed against his skin, swearing that if he got out of this in one piece he’d take Jack’s lessons more seriously. The Ashrak stood between him and Caitlin, but he could hear her gentle voice talking to Ben. Why had she stayed? She could have made good her escape. He’d known the answer to that question when she had looked into his eyes, an unspoken statement made and sealed in a split second. 

The Ashrak stepped back, allowing Daniel to see Caitlin once more. She was standing next to Ben, a zat gun pointed at her by the Jaffa, who looked none to pleased at being out-fought by a women, an angry looking cut streaked across his face. The Gou’ald spoke to Caitlin, "You will take your beast now and bring me the Tok’ra traitor." Before Caitlin could tell him to get stuffed, the Jaffa standing over Daniel swung the staff weapon hard across the young man’s face.

Daniel’s head whipped back, banging hard on the floor. His vision blurred as pain shot across his skull. He just managed to catch sight of the Jaffa swing the weapon again and this time Daniel quickly put his arms up across his face to protect himself. The weapon crashed down on to his right forearm and there was a sickening snapping sound. Daniel was aware of thinking what was that noise and then hot knife-like streaks of pain shot up his arm, clashing with the pain in his head, causing him to gasp. Daniel sensed more than saw the Jaffa swing the weapon again and rolled on to his right side in a vain attempt to protect his broken arm. The staff weapon caught him hard across his exposed back, forcing the air from his lungs. He was vaguely aware of Caitlin’s voice screaming for his attacker to stop, but the blows kept coming, thick and fast.

The Ashrak turned to look at Caitlin. She was being held firm by the Jaffa next to her as she struggled to get to Daniel. "Stop, please stop," she cried, tears running freely down her cheeks. 

The Ashrak smiled, "Only you can stop this." 

Caitlin stared at him. He was asking her to betray the Tok’ra. She hesitated then she heard Daniel’s muffled groans and she simply nodded. "I’ll do it", she said softly, "But please, stop."

Daniel lay curled up on his side. The beating seemed to have ceased but as pain racked through his body, it was all he could do to remind himself how to breathe. He sensed someone move to his side and instinctively flinched, waiting for the beating to resume. Instead, he felt the soft touch of finger tips to his cheek and his name whispered in deep anguish. He slowly moved his left arm away from covering his head and opened his eyes. The lieutenant was kneeling next to him, looking down at him with tears in her eyes. She was muttering his name interspersed with pleas for forgiveness. 

Daniel rolled onto his back, wincing as the bruises from the beating touched the cold floor of the cell. He reached up with his unbroken arm and brushed the tears from Caitlin’s face. She spoke softly to him, "I have to go now but I will be back, I promise." She emphasised the last word and then gently kissed the palm of his offered hand. Then she was gone, dragged unceremoniously from his field of view. He heard the bars sink back into the floor, Ben barking, footsteps in the corridor and then silence.

++++++++++++++

Jack watched from the cover of a bushy outcrop over looking the village to the left, Carter and Teal’c lay next to him. "Sir, look," Sam said, pointing to a group of people emerging from the wood across the valley to the right of them. Jack lifted the field glasses to his eyes. Four Jaffa escorting Lieutenant Caitlin and her dog. They started along the path that ran across in front of their hiding place towards the village. Jack grabbed his signalling mirror from his jacket pocket and, using the sun’s rays tried to attract the Lieutenant’s attention.

++++++++++++++

Caitlin walked despondently between the four Jaffa, Ben at her side. What was she doing? She knew she couldn’t turn the Tok’ra over to the Ashrak but at least she’d bought some time. But time to do what? Something glittering caught her eye, up and to her left. She looked up trying not to draw the Jaffas’ attention to it. What was it? Oh, god, it was a signalling mirror. Her heart skipped a beat. She looked quickly at the Jaffa to see if they had noticed. No, they didn’t appear too have. She glanced up at the flashes again. Who was it? Wait, its morse code. Think, remember your morse code. Er, S. Em, G….1. SG1! The Colonel! She signalled back a discreet OK and the flashing stopped.

Well at least there was someone out there. But what now? She needed to get the Tok’ra safely to Colonel O’Neill but buy time to get back to Daniel. Think, Lieutenant.

They reached the village and were greeted by Brogard. Caitlin waited, guarded by two Jaffa, while the others rounded up the villages. As she watched them line up, it reminded her of the drug searches at airports. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head. She remembered a special search technique that they had used to identify drug traffickers to the handler but not the trafficker, thus allowing the trafficker to carry on as if he hadn’t been detected and lead the following officers to his target. If she could somehow use this to find the Tok’ra and get him to SG1 without the Jaffa knowing. 

A more complete plan started to form in her mind. There were eight villages to search, maybe she could use that to buy some time. She hoped the Colonel was keeping a close eye on the proceedings and that Ben would find the Tok’ra soon. The lead Jaffa indicated that she should start her first search. She bent down to Ben’s level, offering the scented scroll for the dog to sniff. I hope to god you remember this specific command, Ben, she thought to herself and said aloud, "Ben, show me! _Show_ me!" Ben looked at her sideways for a moment and then headed towards the rows of people, Caitlin close behind.

+++++++++++

SG1 watched the Lieutenant and her dog start to move through the crowd of people. After a while, when Ben had sniffed his last villager, they saw Caitlin talking to the Jaffa, shaking her head. One of them waved his staff weapon threateningly at her. Then they moved off together, heading towards one of the other villages. "OK, guys, lets move out and not let them out of our sight."

++++++++++++

They were at their fourth village. The Lieutenant and Ben were tired, but she knew she had to stay focused and hold Ben’s enthusiasm. She crouched down to Ben, fondling his ears. "Come on, Ben, you can do it", she whispered, keeping her voice light, hiding the fear and desperation that lay just below the surface. One of the Jaffa shouted at her and she knew they were ready for her again. She set Ben to work again, keeping close to him as he worked the crowd.

About two thirds of the way through the villagers, Ben hesitated momentarily, dropping his normally constantly wagging tail, then he moved on to the next villager. Caitlin’s heart skipped a beat. Ben had remembered his training! Quick, the rest of the plan, she thought to herself. Looking quickly at the Jaffa, noting their attention was on Ben. Caitlin stepped forward and pretended to trip. She tripped into the arm of the villager Ben had identified, pushing something into his hand and whispering, "Find SG1, O’Neill will take you home." She quickly stood up, apologised and moved off, quickly catching up with Ben, hoping to god the Jaffa had not noticed anything other than a brief accident.

Nobody shouted or grabbed anyone. Caitlin could hardly breathe but somehow managed to finish the ‘search’ with Ben. When they’d finished, she shook her head again at the Jaffa. They were starting to get agitated but waved her on to the next village.

+++++++++++

Sam watched with curiosity the little trip fiasco. She watched the Lieutenant finish the search and move off with the Jaffa. She sensed Jack and Teal’c getting up ready to move off again, but something told her to wait for a minute. She held the field glasses on the villager who had caught Caitlin. Jack tapped her on the shoulder, "Come on, Major". 

Sam stayed where she was, then said, "Look, sir", offering Jack the field glasses. Jack crouched down next to her and looked in the direction she was pointing. One of the villagers was surreptitiously making his way out of the village towards the woods. Jack lowered the glasses and gave Sam one of his best ‘And?’ looks.

Sam explaining quickly about the ‘trip’. Jack looked sideways at her and then said, "Tokra?". Sam nodded. "Okay", Jack replied, a little unsure if his Major hadn’t lost it. "Teal’c and I will check this guy out, you keep the Lieutenant in view. Move out."

+++++++++++

The villager moved into the clearing and stopped, sure someone was out there. He called out in a small timid voice, "Hello?". A tall Jaffa stepped out in from him, a zat gun in his hand. The villager jumped backwards, into another person. He whirled to find himself staring at a human dressed in clothes similar to the women with the beast. He, too, was holding some kind of weapon.

Jack looked at the small man in front of him. He looked shit-scared, not like any Tok’ra he’d seen before. "Going somewhere?" He asked. The small man’s eyes dropped to Jack’s name tag on his fatigues. Then he looked back up at Jack’s face and offered him the scrap of material in his hand. Jack lifted his weapon in response to the raised hand and then carefully took the offered object. He turned it over in his hand to find it was the lieutenant’s name tag.

The small man spoke, his voice confident and assured, "You are O’Neill, you will take me home." It was more a statement than a question. 

Jack’s brow creased, "Marec?" 

The small man lower his head in that oh so Tok’ra way and raised it again. As his eyes flashed he said, "I am Marec, my host is Shotan. You are O’Neill of SG1 and you", he turned to Teal’c, "are the one they call Traitor." Teal’c narrowed his eyes, a sure sign of irritation. Marec turned back to Jack, "I have heard of you. You will take me to the Tok’ra now." He turned towards the Stargate, "You have the co-ordinates, I presume." And he headed off for the gate. 

"What no thank you?" Jack muttered to himself. "Teal’c, you escort our friend home and bring SG3 back with you, I’ll find Carter." Teal’c nodded and headed off after the Tok’ra. 

Always such a pleasure to work with, Jack mused. He radioed through to Sam for her position and headed off to join her. 

+++++++++

Teal’c stopped at the edge of the clearing in which the gate stood and scanned the surrounding area. Shotan waited next to the Jaffa, impatient to be off the planet and sharing his knowledge for the good of the Tok’ra. Teal’c tensed, raising his staff weapon and firing it into some bushes just to the left of them. He was rewarded with a cry of pain and sprinted over to the source of the sound. Unfortunately, he had only winged the hiding Jaffa and arrived just in time to see him disappearing into the woods in the direction of the village. He swore quietly to himself and turned towards the Stargate, his priority the safe return of the Tok’ra.

+++++++++

Jack crouched down next to Sam. They were hidden in thick undergrowth, at the edge of a clearing in the woods above the main village, looking at the entrance to a medium sized space craft, similar to the one Aris Boch had used. The entrance was guarded by two Jaffa.

"Status?" Jack whispered. Sam reported quickly that the Lieutenant and her accompanying Jaffa had searched a further two villages before dusk had halted their ability to search the final two. Sam had then followed them here, presumably to the Ashrak’s ship.

"D’you think Daniel and the other villagers are in there?" Jack asked. 

"I’m not sure, but I would guess yes", Sam replied. Jack nodded his agreement. "Where’s Teal’c?" Sam said, realising the Jaffa was not with the Colonel. Jack filled her in on their little escapade. 

"When do we move on the ship, sir?" Sam asked, eyeing the Jaffa on guard, eager to be on the offensive. 

Jack thought for a moment and then said, "We wait for Teal’c to confirm the successful return of Marec. With two more villages to search, I’d be surprised if they did anything rash tonight." 

Sam relaxed slightly, "OK, sir."

They hadn’t been waiting long when a Jaffa came running up the path from the village in some distress. From their hiding place, Jack could see that the man was wounded, betting to himself that was Teal’cs handy work. The Jaffa stopped at the entrance to the ship and spoke quickly to the men on guard. They all looked distinctly uncomfortable with the news the wounded man had told them. Then the Jaffa disappeared inside the ship.

Jack looked at Sam, "I think the Ashrak is about to find out some bad news about Marec. This changes everything. We’d better make our move now. Radio our position through to Teal’c. And tell him to get a move on!"

+++++++++

Having been bought back to the ship after an ‘unsuccessful’ search of six of the eight villagers, Caitlin had been made to tie Ben to the bulkhead as before and been shoved unceremoniously back into the cell. At least she was back with Daniel. She knelt down beside him. He was sat with his back to the cell wall, gingerly holding his broken right arm, his face badly bruised. He looked up at her and smiled, grimacing slightly at the pain.

"I told you I’d come back", Caitlin said, trying to keep her voice calm. She removed her jacket and her overshirt and, using the shirt, made a makeshift, but effective, sling for Daniel’s broken arm. She eyed her handy work, "There, I never thought that mountain rescue training would come in handy on a different planet!" 

"Is that better?" She added, tenderly. 

"Much, thanks", Daniel replied. He reached up with his left arm and gently touched Caitlin’s cheek. She moved her own hand to his hand and held it against her face, tears catching in her eyes. Unspoken words of tenderness passed between them then Daniel asked, "What happened out there?"

Caitlin let go of his hand and sat down next to him, her back against the cell wall. She told him about seeing SG1, Daniel smiling to himself as she spoke, and about finding the Tok’ra. She explained how she’d sent him off to find Colonel O’Neill and hoped he had. 

Daniel was more confident, "Jack’ll find him, I know he will. And then he will come for us". He stated it as if it were a fact from one of his research journals. They sat in companionable silence, gaining an inner strength from each other’s presence.

++++++++++

The Ashrak was furious. He raised his ribbon device to the head of the wounded Jaffa kneeling in front of him. The energy beam coursed out killing the Jaffa within seconds. How dare the Tau’ri double cross him, he thought to himself. They will pay with their lives, slowly! He signalled to the two remaining Jaffa to follow him and moved toward the corridor to the cells.

Ben started barking as the Gou’ald strode along the corridor and alerted Caitlin and Daniel to their presence. Daniel got to his feet, as did the lieutenant and they found themselves looking at a very angry Ashrak. "I guess he’s got the bad news", Caitlin said quietly to Daniel. 

The Ashrak must have sensed the Lieutenant’s flippant mood, as his eyes flashed with hatred. One of the two Jaffa flanking him opened the cell and the Ashrak entered. The two SGC members backed away against the wall, conscious of the two staff weapon trained on them. The Ashrak smiled, a chilling, mirthless smile. "So, you tricked me and the Tok’ra has gone." His spoke deliberately sending a cold chill down Daniel’s spine and causing Caitlin to tense. "You will of course not be allowed to get away with this. I will take great pleasure in causing you both unimaginable pain until you tell me the co-ordinates of the Tok’ras destination".

The Ashrak stepped towards the lieutenant and Daniel moved between them. "Go to hell", he said, voicing both his and Caitlin’s thoughts.

++++++++++

With practised special forces ease, Jack and Sam took out the two Jaffa guards, swiftly and silently. As Jack re-sheathed his knife, he signalled to Sam to ready her firearm and cover him as he entered the ship on the count of three. One…two…three! He ran through the entrance, rolling across the floor of the room and coming to a half kneeling position, his gun at the ready. There was no one there, except the body of the wounded Jaffa they had seen earlier. Well, I guess round here they shoot the messengers, Jack thought to himself.

He turned towards a corridor, down which he could hear voices. He signalled to Sam to cover him again and he moved slowly and quietly to the corridor entrance. 

Sam positioned herself to the left of the corridor entrance and Jack to the right. They could see clearly two Jaffa standing outside what looked like a cell, their weapons drawn and facing the cell. Neither Sam nor Jack could see what was going on in the cell but they could see Ben barking madly the other side of the Jaffa, obviously restrained.

Jack signalled to his major and they moved swiftly into the corridor, their weapons firing. The two Jaffa fell instantly, the barrage of bullets too much for their basic armour. Then the pair came to a halt, facing the cell that had so interested the Jaffa a moment ago.

The Ashrak turned momentarily away from Daniel at the commotion in the corridor. Daniel took his chance, charging at the Ashrak. For a fraction of a second, the assassin was wrong footed but quickly regained the upper hand by hitting back at Daniel, targeting his broken forearm. Daniel dropped to the floor, doubling up in pain. The Ashrak moved swiftly forward, grabbing Caitlin’s right wrist and twisting it up behind her back, forcing her between himself and SG1 as he turned towards them. She gasped in pain, her right shoulder felt like it was being wrenched out of it’s socket.

Jack stood at the cell door, his weapon pointed at the Ashrak, the lieutenant blocking any shot he might try to make. The Ashrak spoke, his voice full of venom, "You will let me pass or I will kill this Tau’ri". Jack look was hard and focused. "Daniel, are you ok?". He spoke without taking his eyes off the assassin. Daniel affirmation was whispered, fear edged his voice. Then the lieutenant spoke, her voice steady and her eyes fixed firmly on the colonel’s face. "Take your shot, sir."

Jack knew what she meant. No hostage situation. No giving in to the terrorist’s demands. Jack hesitated for a moment, then fired a single round.

Caitlin heard the gun go off, heard Daniel shout ‘no’ and then felt something hit her right shoulder, pushing her back against the Ashrak. The high-velocity bullet at short range shot straight through the soft tissue of the lower part of her shoulder into the assassin. Caitlin felt the Ashrak’s grip loosen and, taking advantage of situation, she twisted from his grasp and dropped to the floor.

Jack didn’t need a second chance, he emptied his magazine clip into the stunned, unprotected Gou’ald. 

Daniel moved quickly to Caitlin’s side. She was clutching her right shoulder, shadows of pain in her eyes. She looked up into Daniel’s blue eyes which were etched with concern, and for a moment forgot the world around her. Then Sam was there applying pressure bandages to her shoulder, bringing her back to reality.

++++++++++

The last few hours had been a bit of a blur. Sam had helped the lieutenant and Daniel back to the gate and then the infirmary. Jack had stayed behind with Teal’c and SG3 to release and return the villagers that had been held hostage in the ship.

After a blood transfusion and some nifty needle work from Dr.Frasier, the lieutenant’s shoulder was now heavily bandaged and feeling a lot better or was that just the strong pain killers? She was sat up in one of the infirmary beds feeling a little shell shocked about the last few days. Not so much about the off world adventure but more how she felt about Dr. Jackson. 

Yeah, _Doctor_ Jackson. That’s how she should refer to him. Not Daniel. How could she have let herself get so close to him. She should have kept away. Walked away like she had on the mountain side. Yet, she couldn’t help it. He had needed her that day on the mountain and now she needed him. But had _his_ need passed? She knew she was lost to him and it could cost her her career but she couldn’t be responsible for breaking up SG1. She made up her mind, she would ask for a transfer, get away……run away. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she wished for the first time ever that she had never looked into those shimmering blue eyes.

++++++++++

The following day she was discharged from the infirmary, her arm in a sling and with strict instructions to take some shore leave. But first she must report to the conference room for de-briefing. And, yes, Ben was fine, Colonel O’Neill was looking after him (a shocked look from Caitlin as this statement).

The lieutenant walked down the corridor towards the conference room, more nervous than she had ever felt before. She hadn’t seen Daniel since returning through the Stargate. She’d been stuck in the infirmary undergoing minor surgery, whereas Daniel had been discharged shortly after their return with his arm in plaster and a sling for support. She entered the room. All of SG1 were there. Ben, who’d been lying at the colonel’s feet, jumped up and bounded over to enthusiastically greet his master. Caitlin tussled his ears and, then at General Hammond’s invitation, sat next to Sam at the conference table.

Daniel was sat on the other side of the major and Caitlin was grateful that she could not easily see him. Each member of the team recounted their part of the expedition’s story, Caitlin making sure she kept her voice even and unemotional. She answered fully questions directed at her, especially how Ben was able to pick out the Tok’ra without the Jaffa noticing. She listened as Daniel spoke about their time in the cell together, his voice as flat as hers had been, talking as if he were recounting some boring trip to the dentist.

Jack watched from across the table as first the lieutenant recounted her story and then Daniel. He knew there was more, much more than the words that were being spoken. He watched as they concentrated on not looking at each other, choosing instead to stare at the table in front of them. Something deeper had passed between them, yet they seemed intent on denying it to themselves.

General Hammond spoke, "Thank you everyone. Just to finish, the Tok’ra have sent their deepest thanks and will be in contact shortly." He shot Jack a hard stare, daring him to make some sarcastic comment, but Jack’s mind seemed to be elsewhere. The general continued, "Also it turns out the grateful villages know of a rich source of naquadah and are more than happy to let us mine what we need. So all in all a good few days work. Thank you. Dismissed."

Caitlin rose from her seat, still staring intently at the table. "One moment, lieutenant, please." Hammond’s voice chilled her. 

Oh, no, here it comes, she thought to herself. Everyone else left the room except for Colonel O’Neill and the general. 

"Don’t look so worried", Jack teased. Caitlin looked at him, wondering what was coming next. 

Then the general spoke, addressing Caitlin, "Colonel O’Neill has recommended you for promotion based on your actions during the last SG1 mission. I’m inclined to agree with him and will be putting forward his proposal for confirmation." 

Caitlin was dumb struck. "Er. Thank you, sir. I was, er, only, er, doing my job, sir". 

Jack moved round the table and offered his hand, "Congratulations, _Captain_ Mitchell, its well deserved." Caitlin shook the offered hand, muttering her thank yous again.

The two men left the room, leaving Caitlin to ponder her latest bombshell. "What next?" She said aloud to herself.

Daniel’s sultry tones drifted across the room, "Matching slings?" He asked. 

Caitlin stepped back in surprise, almost falling over her chair. "What?" She said. 

Daniel flashed her his ‘make you weak at the knees’ smile and said "I thought maybe we should have matching slings. At least we might not look quite so daft together when you join me for dinner tonight." 

For a moment Daniel looked nervous as he waited for her reply. It had taken him most of the last 48 hours to pluck up the courage to ask her out and, now, standing there his resolve was dwindling rapidly. Did she still feel the same way about him now as he was sure she did back on the Ashrak’s ship? 

Caitlin looked into those deep blue eyes, forgetting all thoughts of transferring from the SGC. OK, so they had lots to talk about, lots to straighten out and they needed to be sure they understood the ramifications of their decisions, but right now dinner was a good place to start. She smiled at him and said, "Forget the matching slings but dinner would be great, as long as we can eat it with one hand!"

 

The End

Inspired by the song "You Needed Me"

__

I cried a tear, you wiped it dry.

I was confused, you cleared my mind.

I sold my soul, you bought it back for me.

You held me up and gave me dignity,

Somehow you needed me…………………………………...

  


* * *

>   
> © January 15, 2001  
> The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

  


* * *

#####  Thanks go to my friend Sarah for beta reading my very first Fanfic and for giving me the encouragement to post it. The story is dedicated to a close family member who recently died; my Christie Dog may heaven be full of meaty dog chews! 

* * *

  



End file.
